The New Prophecy
by Moonlight22qu
Summary: A girl finds herself in a new world she thought wasn't real, she now must partake a quest using all her knowledge and defeat evil *i'm bad at summeries, please read* set during ToA. ON HIATUS SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**  
 **This is my first fic, like ever!**

 **I wanted to something special so I am using my own OC for this story.**

 **P.S I only use canon ships!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pjo, I am not a troll (not fully)**

 **P.S.S Moon is a fangirl. That will make sense later in the story**

*third person pov*

Moon was an ordinary 14-year-old girl who went to an ordinary school and had ordinary friends, notice the use of was.

This morning she got up to get ready for school, she noticed her mother looked shaken up as she made breakfast,"Mom are you alright?" Moon asked concerned.

"Yes i'm fine honey, now get ready for school." Her mom replied definitely not fine. Moon knew nothing would be coming out her mother's mouth right now, so she grabbed some bread and her lunch, said goodbye and went to school.

OoOoOoOoOoO

*Moon Pov*

Later at school, a student came and told her and her best friend ,Danny, to go to the teacher office.

 _Hmm weird_ Moon thought to herself, but she followed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At the teachers lounge, the Latin teacher, Mr. Smith, told them "Children you have won a free trip to New York, Usa, I would like you to go home and pack, you will leave tomorrow." then he rolled away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, with everything packed and next her, she met Mr. Smith at the bus stop, "Come now Moon, Danny is waiting at the airport" He said.

"Umm Mr. Smith? I have a fear of heights and flying" Moon said, fear clear in her voice.

"Oh don't worry dear, I am aware of that, we will not be flying." He said with a slight chuckle.

"But then how will we get there, sir?"

"You will see."

They finally got to the airport, and yes Danny was standing outside ready.

"Finally you guys are here!" He exclaimed, clearly relieved "Nico's been waiting."

"Who's Nico?" Moon asked

"I'm Nico." Suddenly a boy with black hair and olive skin, about 15, appeared in-front of her.

"AHHHH!" She yelled. That earned a laugh from this boy, Nico they called him.

"I get that all the time, anyways let's go" he said grabbing my hand, in half a second I registered the darkness then materializing on a green hill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nico POV

Shadow-traveling from Arizona to Long Island really took a lot out of Nico, but not enough to actually make him pass out- which was good, he didn't want to pass out in front of a new demigod- he thought she would stumble, fall, trip or throw up when he brought her. But no. she looked fine, _that's weird_ he thought _they don't normally cope well with shadow-travel_.

Suddenly Moon paled, like she was shocked about something, and said one word "No" then collapsed. Nico ran to her and shouted for help, Will came running and helped Nico take her to the infirmary.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moon POV

 _This is not happening_ , no way can this be happening Moon thought in her semi-consciousness, _this is a dream, no way am I actually here_. She woke up to a blonde boy watching over her, "you're awake!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I am, captain obvious." She grumbled.

"Haha, you remind me of Neeks"

From the door outside a voice called "Don't call me Neeks!"

"Oh shut up death breath!" the boy yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait!" I said paling even more "did you just call him death breath?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked

"This can not be happening. No way in the world." I was hyperventilating really hard now.

"Hey it's okay! Can you at least tell me your name?" he said trying his hardest to calm me

I took a deep breath,"yeah, okay. My name's MoonLight, just call me Moon, i feel like i'm being scolded when i'm called my first name" he laughed at this.

"You sound like my friend. My name's Will Solace." he gave me his hand, probably to shake it. Instead I passed out. Again!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Will POV

 _That girl is weird_. I thought as I tended to her, _she had passed out when I said my name, I wonder what happened_. She woke up screaming and Nico ran in to help me, we calmed her down and she said, "you're Nico Di Angelo aren't you? This is camp half-blood isn't it? I'm just gonna pass out again for dramatic effect." and indeed she did pass out, while leaving me and Nico super surprised.

 **Well i think that's a good way to end don't you? I'm gonna publish this then start the next one straight away!(or when i finish a chapter of reading). Hope you liked this and please review! I'm twelve (my birthdays in august) so I want as many suggestions as possible, i would really appreciate it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooooooo**

 **I just uploaded the first chapter while i'm writing this, so I don't know how you guys liked it, i've been using this story to daydream in lessons so I have a good idea of this chapter. Thanks for your support!**

 **Also imagine Jason didn't die**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pjo (can't think of something sarcastic rn)**

Will POV

Now that I had a clear view, I could see the similarities between Nico and Moon. They both have Black hair like staring into the void, though Moon has teal highlights, their skin was olive skin and -in the brief moment I saw her eyes- they had the same brown eyes that you could get lost in.

While I was thinking about this, she woke up spluttering random words like "books….. Camp….. Possible….."

"Are you okay?" I asked because I am very obviously the camp doctor.

"Yeah. yeah i'm good, can I…. Can I leave now?"

"Yeah sure, Neeks can you take her?"

Nico, who was standing by the door, said "yeah 'kay"

They walked out and I was left wondering how she knew us and why she was so shocked.

Nico POV

That girl is _weird_ she knew me even though i didn't introduce myself, she knew about camp, and she looked a lot like… me? Anyways I gave her a tour of the camp, though she didn't seem interested, like she knew everything.

"Can you stop?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Stop what?" I was confused all I was doing was showing her the cabins.

"The commentary, it's annoying, that's aphrodite cabin" she pointed, true to her words, at the aphrodite cabin,"that's hecate cabin, hephaestus cabin, Zeus cabin, Poseidon cabin, et cetera, I don't need a commentary" she said with a sigh, her face showed no emotion. _Kinda like me_ I thought.

"Oh okay, well it's lunch right now, you can go sit with the Hermes cabin until you're claimed" i said and walked away to the hades table where Hazel was waiting for me.

Moon POV

No way. No. No. this can't be happening! I thought while I walked to the table to sit, the people there were nice. I don't really want to be the weird girl so I played along to the 'new girl' thing.

"Hey! Welcome to camp! I'm Connor Stoll." the boy opposite me said, he held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Moon, nice to meet you." I said back.

The boy next to Connor spoke up, "I'm Travis Stoll"

"Nice to meet you, if you don't mind i'm gonna eat my food and ignore everyone."

LIIIIIIINEEEEEBREEEEEAAAAK

After dinner, I followed the Hermes cabin to the campfire where everyone says I will get claimed, that's what I was most excited for, who is my dad?

We sat by the campfire and started to sing weird songs along with the Apollo cabin, at the end of the sing-along, we all listened to Chiron make announcements when everyone gasped, _what's going on? Why's everyone staring?_ I thought, Then I looked up and I too gasped. Above me was a glowing symbol. _The symbol of Hades!_ "What the-" I started but I was cut off by Chiron.

"Welcome Moonlight, daughter of Hades, to camp Half-Blood!"

"Don't call me Moonlight" I grumbled as the campfire dispersed

LIIIIIIINEEEEEEBREEEEEAAAAAK

Annabeth POV

Well, this makes sense but doesn't at the same time, I thought as I walked away from the campfire, that girl Moonlight, is a daughter of Hades. But how?! She looks 14, how did she evade the great prophecy?

I returned to my cabin to find Percy waiting outside, "hey wise girl, is that your serious face?" he asks with his signature lopsided smile.

"Yeah, just thinking about that new girl." then I smile, "you realize she sounded like you when you don't want people to say your full name."

"Yeah she does haha"

"Goodnight seaweed brain."

"G'night Wise girl"

I walk into the cabin and sleep.

LIIIIIINEEEEEEBRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAK

Moon POV

I walked to the Hades cabin and opened the door, where Nico stood scowling.

"Ahhh don't do that!" I yelled.

"Who are you?! Are you from a different timeline?! How are you here?!" he started pelting me with questions.

"Nico, stop. You're scaring the poor thing." Hazel walked up and saved me from an angry Nico.

"I'm Hazel, nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"I'm Moon, you too."

Nico stepped in, "okay now we all know each other, how do you know everything?"

"What do you mean Nico?" Hazel asked.

"In the infirmary, she started spouting facts someone new shouldn't know, she knew all the cabins and whatnot."

"Oh, could you explain, Nico isn't one for kindness." Hazel asked as we went inside.

"Hmm, i'm not sure how to explain this." I replied, "Ooooooh I got an idea! Wait here!" then I disappeared.

Nico POV

I know that children of Hades can shadow travel, but it took me a very long time to master it, so when Moon just went, I freaked out, I may have screamed. She came back a few minutes later with a bag that -from her expression- is very heavy.

"Come here lemme show you." she said while pulling out _books?!_ "Come on, these are ancient greek!"

"Ummm, okay" Hazel said and stepped over and took one from Moon. "NICO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled after looking at the cover.

"Why Hazel?" I asked startled.

"Come!"

"Okay, okay" i walked over and read the title of the one Hazel was holding "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief?! _Percy Jackson?!_ Moon these are books about us?!" i asked

"Mhm, this one the titan's curse is when you come in Nico, the Lost hero is when Piper, Jason and Leo come in, Hazel and Frank appear in the son of Neptune, Calypso is in this one The house of Hades, in the hidden oracle Leo and Calypso come back and Apollo comes to earth." Moon told us like she memorized every single thing about us, which she probably did.

"That's a lot to take in." Hazel said breaking the silence.

"Yep, hey Moon why don't we call over the others? They might want to see this." I said.

"Yeah!" she was like a little kid, "but it can wait until the morning."

LIIIIIINEEEEEEBREEEAAAAAK

In the morning, Will woke up the whole cabin. I swear he wakes up with the sunrise! "Will go away!" i said and Moon said, "and close the curtain!"

"You guys are a big ball of cheeriness aren't you?" he said with a big blinding smile.

"Ugh, there's no point in sleeping with Will around, let's go." Moon told us rubbing her eyes.

Will looked ecstatic, "finally someone understands me!"

"Don't think that for a second I am merely excited because it is my first proper day here at camp, tomorrow I _will_ throw this book at your face." she picked up a very thick book to prove her point, then she got up and took a very short shower, I am not joking, by the time I got out of bed she was done! Clothes on and completely dry.

LIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEBRRRRREEEEAAAAK

After everyone got ready, we walked to the dining pavilion where I walked to each of the seven's tables and told them "come to my cabin after breakfast".

LIIIIIIIINEEEEEEBREEEEAAAK

After breakfast, the rest of the seven, Thalia (the hunters were visiting), Calypso, Reyna and Will, met up at the Hades cabin.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Annabeth asked.

"First of all, guys this is Moon." I said pointing to Moon who was sitting on her bed.

"Hi" she said weakly.

"We should introduce ourselves." Piper says, "i'm P-" she was cut off by Moon, "Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Reyna, Thalia." she said pointing at each person respectively.

Everyone gaped at her, "what? How?" Annabeth said her grey eyes making all of us wince other than moon who sat slumped on the bed ruffling the pages of a book.

"This is how." she tossed the book in her hand to Annabeth.

Annabeth read the title and if it was possible her mouth went even wider, Percy leaned over to see what it said, and his jaw went slack.

"Guys look at this!" Annabeth called everyone over to her so they could see the title.

"Yeah, this place was what mortals called 'fiction' me and a few other people thought it was real in our heads." Moon said as if that was a very good answer.

Annabeth POV

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, am I actually seeing this? The seaweed brain over here has a book series?!" I said

"Haha Annabeth, i'm not that stupid." Percy replied.

"I've got the two wars, Magnus's story, Carter and Sadie's story, Apollo's predicament all that" Moon said still in her place on the bed, but a glint in her eyes said she was loving our reactions, she got up and pulled a bunch of books from her bag and started counting them. "Lost hero, son of neptune, ugh! Where is it!" she looked under her bed and grabbed another book, "here it is! Everyone come here and I'll give you the book you would want."

Piper came up first and went through the pile before Moon pulled her over, "nu-uh you are taking this one, OI Leo! Jason! C'mere, you three take this one" she said and handed them the one that i saw a bronze dragon on the cover, the lost hero, it said on the cover. "Annabeth." she said and I came over to her while Piper held the book with jason and leo on either side, they were all look amazed, "you weren't there for most of this, so take this one." she said and handed me a book titled 'the titan's curse' i guessed it was the quest when I was taken by , i sat on a chair and got engrossed in the story.

Percy POV

Annabeth got hers and immediately got sucked in, "Perce! Get over here!" Moon yelled so i walked over to her, why was she so intimidating? Like a female Nico! "Hmm can't find one for you, ooo how 'bout this, take this one and promise me to skip any chapters in your's or Annabeth's point of views."

And I did just that.

Moon POV

"The rest of you can just take whatever." i told them and grabbed the book I was reading and cuddled up in my bed.

 **Oof that took me a full day! Hope you liked it, next one should be up by sunday, since it's the weekend i will be updating everyday until sunday, then I will try to do my best but i have mid-year tests**

 **Wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no promises that I will update on a regular schedule, I said in the last chapter, I have mid year exams and school, so I may not update on school days but i will try to write a bit and post on weekends, i am currently writing on a saturday but by the end of the chapter it may as well be tuesday I have so much to do!**

 **I made a mistake, this series is before trials of Apollo imagine I did not mention Leo in the last chapter okay?**

 **Disclaimer:this is** _ **fan**_ **fiction, I am a** _ **fan**_ **not an actual writer. So I do not own it.**

Moon POV

This was pure heaven to me, my favorite book characters in real life! It was also very funny to see them reacting to the books, especially Annabeth, who missed the whole quest to rescue her from Atlas.

I was counting the books making sure I had them all and then I realized: The trials of Apollo books, were _blank!_ It must not have happened yet, I was close to tears.

"Hey something wrong?" Hazel sat beside me.

"No, i'm fine." I replied.

"Okay" she went and grabbed another book from the extensive pile next to my bed.

"I never knew you had a cousin Annabeth!" Will said.

 **LIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEBRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAK**

After a while, the conch horn blew, signaling for Lunch.

"Oh! We've been here since breakfast!" Annabeth said looking up from her bed.

We all got up and walked to the pavilion and sat at our respective tables.

Annabeth POV

I sat at the Athena table for lunch at started eating.

"Hey Annabeth where were you?" Malcom, my half-brother, asked me.

"It's… complicated" i replied.

"It's always _complicated_ " he rolled his eyes.

" _Fine_ after dinner."

 **LIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEBRRREEEEAAAAAK**

Moon POV

This is weird. Does this mean I know the future?! The trials of Apollo books were blank, een though I had read them. I had to ask someone.

"Hey Hazel?" I asked.

"Yeah?"  
"How long has it been since the giant war ended?"

"About four months, why?"

"I have a theory."

 **LIIIIINEEEEBREEEAAAK**

A few months later I was sitting alone on the Hades table, Nico having gone to sit with Will, and watched…. Lester. I am not calling him Apollo! Sigh, fine. I watched Apollo a few tables down, he looked exactly like I remember him in the books. I still couldn't wrap my mind around that.

Chiron raised his arms for attention.

"Campers!" His voice filled the pavilion. I looked up listening. "I have a few announcements, including news about tomorrow's three legged death race!"

After talking about the disappearance of Miranda Gardiner he said "As a precautionary measure, please stay away from the woods until we know more." Then Chiron called up Harley, an eight year old son of hephaestus, to explain about the games. It was scary how this was the the games.

I tuned out until Chiron got up again, "Now, I know there were problems last time," dam right, I broke both legs and lost a chunk of hair! "But fortunately our healers in Apollo cabin were able to reattach Paolo's arms and fix Moon's legs." Me and Paolo both stood up and started ranting in our Native tongues, you see I have family in the arab countries, I said a lot of curses that I never said before, but reluctantly sat down. "Ah, thank you Paolo and Moon." chiron said, clearly baffled. "I'm glad you're feeling better"

LESTER POV **(betcha weren't expecting that)**

Austin leaned towards me and whispered, "Paolo understands english okay, but he only speaks Portuguese. At least that's what he claims. None of us can understand a word he says."

"And that Moon girl?" I asked.

"She's weird, none of us know a lot. Apparently she has arabic ties, we have no idea what is going on with her, Nico care to elaborate?" Austin turned to the son of Hades.

"Wait why Nico?" I was very confused, not a normal feeling.

"Because." the son of Hades said, "she's my sister, now sush."

We continued listening to Chiron reading a long list of injuries that I would like to avoid

 **(it's boring doing this straight out of the book so, back to…)** MOON POV

When Chiron said "You may pick your own partners" it was like a piranha attack! I lunged towards my newfound friend, Olivia Williams daughter of Hecate. I saw Meg point at Apollo like an uncle sam poster.

Chiron struck his hoof against the floor. "All right, everyone settle down! The race will be tomorrow afternoon. Thank you, Harley, for your hard work on the. . . um, various lethal surprises in store."

"BLAM!" Harley ran back to his seat.

"This brings us to our other news," Chiron said. "As you may have heard, two special newcomers joined us today. First, please welcome the god Apollo!" Chiron probably expected applause or something but everybody just gave him nervous looks, except me, i smiled at him and he seemed relieved by that, if Nico told him about my 'kick in peoples groins' stuff I will _kill him_.

"Now, I know this is unusual," he said, "but gods do become mortal from time to time. You should not be overly alarmed. Apollo's presence among us could be a good omen, a chance for us to…" He seemed to lose track of his own argument. "Ah…do something good. I'm sure the best course of action will become clear in time. For now, please make Apollo feel at home. Treat him as you would any other new camper." At the Hermes table, Connor Stoll raised his hand. "Does that mean the Ares cabin should stick Apollo's head in a toilet?" At the Ares table, Sherman Yang snorted. "We don't do that to everyone, Connor. Just the newbies who deserve it."

He looked at meg like she deserved it then at me, i shot him a death glare and he looked away.

"Thank you, Sherman," Chiron continued. "It's good to know you won't be giving the god of archery a swirly. As for the rest of you, we will keep you posted on our guest's situation. I'm sending two of our finest satyrs, Millard and Herbert"—he gestured to the satyrs on his left—"to hand-deliver a message to Rachel Dare in New York. With any luck, she will be able to join us soon and help determine how we can best assist Apollo."

"It will literally take a few minutes if me or Nico go!" I yelled out.

"Hmm, you are quite right, and since Nico will not be able to. May you go and bring Rachel?" he asked clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah sure, after dinner."

. "Finally," Chiron said, "we welcome a new demigod to camp—Meg McCaffrey!" She wiped her mouth and stood. Next to her, Alice Miyazawa said, "Stand up, Meg." Julia Feingold laughed. At the Ares table, Sherman Yang rose. "Now this one—this one deserves a special welcome. What do you think, Connor?" Connor reached into his backpack. "I think maybe the canoe lake."

Too late i realized what was going on. Apollo tried warning her "Meg-".

Then all Hades broke loose. Sherman Yang strode toward Meg. Connor Stoll pulled out a golden net and threw it over her head. Meg yelped and tried to squirm free, while some of the campers chanted, "Dunk—her! Dunk— her!" Chiron did his best to shout them down: "Now, demigods, wait a moment!" A guttural howl interrupted the proceedings. From the top of the colonnade, a blur of chubby flesh, leafy wings, and linen diaper hurtled downward and landed on Sherman Yang's back, knocking him face-first into the stone floor. Peaches the karpos stood and wailed, beating his chest. His eyes glowed green with anger. He launched himself at Connor Stoll, locked his plump legs around the demigod's neck, and began pulling out Connor's hair with his claws. "Get it off!" Connor wailed, thrashing blindly around the pavilion. "Get it off!" Slowly the other demigods overcame their shock. Several drew swords. "C'è un karpos!" yelled the Italian girl. "Kill it!" said Alice Miyazawa. "No!" Apollo yelled. I sat in my place watching it unfold in-front of my eyes, it's so much better than reading it! Kayla nocked an arrow in her bow. "Peaches, get off him!" Meg screamed. She untangled herself from the net, threw it down, then ran toward Connor. The karpos hopped off Connor's neck. He landed at Meg's feet, baring his fangs and hissing at the other campers who had formed a loose semicircle with weapons drawn, except me of course I was watching combat boots propped up on the table."Meg, get out of the way," said Nico. "That thing is dangerous." "No!" Meg's voice was shrill. "Don't kill him!" Sherman rolled over, groaning. His face looked worse than it probably was—a gash on the forehead can produce a shocking amount of blood— but the sight steeled the resolve of the other campers. Kayla drew her bow. Julia unsheathed a dagger. I knew what would happen so i sat. What happened next, a lesser mind could never have processed. Julia charged. Kayla shot her arrow. Meg thrust out her hands and faint gold light flashed between her fingers. Suddenly young McCaffrey was holding two swords—each a curved blade in the old Thracian style, siccae made from Imperial gold. See I know stuff!

Both her blades whirled. Meg simultaneously sliced Kayla's arrow out of the air and disarmed Julia, sending her dagger skittering across the floor.

"What the Hades?" Connor demanded. His hair had been pulled out in chunks so he looked like an abused doll. "Who is this kid?"

Peaches crouched at Meg's side, snarling, as Meg fended off the confused and enraged demigods with her two swords.

I saw it before anyone even Apollo, though that may be because I was waiting for it, "this," i said over the noise, my voice clear. "Is Meg McCaffrey, daughter of Demeter."

And, get this, everyone _kneeled_ like come on! Nobody kneeled for me and i'm the daughter of Hades! Unfair.

 **That took me forever! It's not tuesday! It's sunday so i finished this quicker than I thought! Hope you like it!**

 **Give me suggestions for the prophecy, I want Moon in the prophecy. also sorry most of it is copy and pasted i am tired its 9 and i have school, sue me.**

 **PJOfantix:**

 **thanks!**

 **Also give me a cool outro!**

 **goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I should consider daily or every other day updates, I am writing so much!**

 **So this one will not be a filler, i have a few ideas *devilish smirk* i have no imagination so a lot will be copy 'n pasted from the book, hope you don't mind, But there will be twists and turns hehe.**

 **P.s it is now the school year and since Moon is a daughter of Hades she ha sto stay year round.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own PJO *sniffs* HOO *tries to hold in sobs* or TOA *runs away crying***

 **Moon POV**

Ah, death games! They are the best! Running from frisbees with razors! Collecting golden apples! Getting me hand chopped off! Just joking on the last one, but I did get seriously injured.

Let me backup, where was I? Oh yeah Meg got claimed.

So everyone was shocked, Apollo looked like he was gonna faint, I actually thought about running to him, but dispersed the crowd, urging everyone to put away their weapons. Since head counselor Miranda Gardiner was missing, Chiron asked Billie Ng, the only other camper from Demeter, to escort Meg to Cabin Four. The two girls made a quick retreat, Peaches bouncing along excitedly behind them. Meg shot Apollo a worried look, Apollo gave her two thumbs-up. "See you tomorrow!"

She seemed less than encouraged as she disappeared in the darkness. Will Solace tended to Sherman Yang's head injuries. Kayla and Austin stood over Connor, debating the need for a hair graft. I helped where I could and said "yep, that's not gonna be fixed." to see their reactions. They love me.

 **LIIIIIINEEEEBREEEAK (TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING.)**

I grabbed a tray and lined up, I chose the most sugar coated, chocolate lathered foods I could find, because my mother would not let me have sugar, and sat down close to Meg and Apollo so I could eavesdrop,

"How are you?" Apollo asked.

Meg nibbled on a waffle. "Yeah. Great."

"You are a powerful demigod, daughter of Demeter."

"Mm-hm."

"Your cabin mate, Billie…Is she nice?"

"Sure. All good."

"And Peaches?"

She looked at him sideways. "Disappeared overnight. Guess he only shows up when I'm in danger."

"Well, that's an appropriate time for him to show up."

"Ap-pro-pri-ate." Meg touched a waffle square for each syllable.

"Sherman Yang had to get seven stitches."

He glanced over at Sherman, who sat at a safe distance across the pavilion, glaring daggers at Meg. A nasty red zigzag ran down the side of his face. "I wouldn't worry," Apollo told Meg. "Ares's children like scars. Besides, Sherman wears the Frankenstein look rather well." The corner of her mouth twitched, but her gaze remained far away. "Our cabin has a grass floor—like, _green_ grass. There's a huge oak tree in the middle, holding up the ceiling." "Is that bad?"

"I have allergies."

"Ah…"

I had to hold back my laughter, a child of Demeter with allergies?! Comedy gold.

Then Apollo blanked out, Meg had to call his name like six times! : "Apollo?" he stirred. "What?"

"You blanked out." She scowled. "I said your name six times."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"I—I don't know. Something about trees…."

"Trees," Meg said.

"It's probably nothing."

Ugh curse his stupidity! Just tell her! I actually thought about slapping him, but he would probably cry in his present state.

"So yesterday…those swords. And don't do that thing."

Meg's eyebrows furrowed. "What thing?"

"That thing where you shut down and refuse to talk. Your face turns to cement."

She gave him a furious pout. "It does not. I've got swords. I fight with them. So what?"

"So it might have been nice to know that earlier, when we were in combat with plague spirits."

"You said it yourself: those spirits couldn't be killed."

"You're sidestepping."

"The style you fight in, with two curved blades, is the style of a _dimachaerus_ , a gladiator from the late Roman Empire. Even back then, it was rare—possibly the most difficult fighting style to master, and one of the most deadly." Meg shrugged. It was an eloquent shrug, but it did not offer much in the way of explanation. "Your swords are Imperial gold," he said. "That would indicate Roman training, and mark you as a good prospect for Camp Jupiter. Yet your mother is Demeter, the goddess in her Greek form, not Ceres."

"How do you know?"

"Aside from the fact that I was a god? Demeter claimed you here at Camp Half-Blood. That was no accident. Also, her older Greek form is much more powerful. You, Meg, are powerful." first reasonable thing he said.

Her expression turned so guarded I expected Peaches to hurtle from the sky and start pulling out chunks of Apollos hair. "I never met my mom," she said. "I didn't know who she was."

"Then where did you get the swords? Your father?" Meg tore her waffle into tiny pieces. "No….My stepdad raised me. He gave me these rings."

"Your stepfather. Your stepfather gave you rings that turn into Imperial golden swords. What sort of man—"

"A good man," she snapped.

Oof drop it Apollo, you will get your butt kicked.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Mm-hm." Meg tossed a piece of waffle into the air. Out of nowhere, one of the camp's cleaning harpies swooped down like a two-hundred-pound kamikaze chicken, snatched up the food, and flew away. Meg continued as if nothing had happened. "Let's just get through today. We've got the race after lunch."

"Don't worry about the race," he said. "I have a plan for how to win it." She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Or rather, I will have a plan by this afternoon. All I need is a little time—"

Behind us, the conch horn blew. "Morning boot camp!" Sherman Yang bellowed. "Let's go, you special snowflakes! I want you all in tears by lunchtime!"

NOOOOOOOOO WHY SHERMAN!

 **LIIIIIINEEEEBREEEAAAAAK (TS: 2 HOURS)**

I hate Sherman.

He made us do the worst workout ever, and I've been doing this since the school year started! It's annoying.

I was assigned to music lessons in the amphitheater with a satyr named Woodrow. Woodrow seemed nervous to have Apollo join his little class, i grabbed my signature weapon, the guitar.

Using his panpipe, Woodrow reviewed the minor scales. Austin had no problem with these, even though he was challenging himself by playing the violin, which was not his instrument. Valentina Diaz, a daughter of Aphrodite, did her best to throttle a clarinet, producing sounds like a basset hound whimpering in a thunderstorm.

Damien White, son of Nemesis, lived up to his namesake by wreaking vengeance on an acoustic guitar. He played with such force that he broke the D string. "You killed it!" said Chiara Benvenuti. She was the pretty Italian girl —a child of Tyche, goddess of good fortune. "I needed to use that guitar! Moon never shares!"

"I heard that!" I called

"Shut up, Lucky," Damien muttered. "In the real world, accidents happen. Strings snap sometimes."

Chiara unleashed some rapid-fire Italian that I decided not to translate.

"May I?" Apollo reached for the guitar. Damien reluctantly handed it over. Apollo leaned toward the guitar case by Woodrow's feet. The satyr leaped several inches into the air. Austin laughed. "Relax, Woodrow. He's just getting another string."

I was on the floor laughing, oh my gods why was he so scared?! I knew why, but really!

In a matter of seconds, Apollo had replaced the string. He adjusted the pitch, but stopped when he realized Valentina was sobbing. "That was so beautiful!" She wiped a tear from her cheek. "What was that song?"

He blinked. "It's called tuning."

"Yeah, Valentina, control yourself," Damien chided, though his eyes were red. "It wasn't that beautiful."

"No." Chiara sniffled.

"It wasn't."

Only Austin and me (and I?) seemed unaffected. His eyes shone with what looked like pride and I was bored. I prefer rock.

"Now this is a Lydian progression," He said. "It starts on the fourth of the major scale. They say it's called Lydian after the old kingdom of Lydia, but actually, I named it for an old girlfriend of mine, Lydia. She was the fourth woman I dated that year, so…" he looked up mid-arpeggio. Damien and Chiara were weeping in each other's arms, hitting each other weakly and cursing, "I hate you. I hate you."

Valentina lay on the amphitheater bench, silently shaking.

Woodrow was pulling apart his panpipes. "I'm worthless!" he sobbed. "Worthless!"

Even Austin had a tear in his eye. He gave Apollo a thumbs-up.

I just sat there picking the strings of my guitar, an actual one not acoustic. He strummed a chord that was intentionally out of tune. To me it sounded awful, but the campers stirred from their misery. They sat up, wiped their tears, and watched in fascination as he played a simple one-four-five progression.

"Yeah, man." Austin brought his violin to his chin and began to improvise. His resin bow danced across the strings. I picked up my guitar and started to play. He and Apollo and I locked eyes, and for a moment we were more than family. We became part of the music. Woodrow broke the spell.

"That's amazing," the satyr sobbed. "You three should be teaching the class. What was I thinking? Please don't flay me!"

"My dear satyr," Apollo said, "I would never—"

Then his fingers spasmed, he dropped the guitar in surprise. The instrument tumbled down the stone steps of the amphitheater, clanging and sproinging

. Austin lowered his bow. "You okay?"

"I…yes, of course."

Oh he was _not okay._

"I'm…tired," I said, dismayed.

"Well, yeah." Valentina nodded. "The way you were playing was unreal!"

"It's okay, Apollo," Austin said. "You'll get stronger. When demigods use their powers, especially at first, they get tired quickly."

"But I'm not…" he couldn't even finish his sentence, poor him, actually no.

Damien White balled his fists. "Don't you worry, Apollo. It's not your fault. I'll make that stupid guitar pay for this!"

"Uh, no." I grabbed Damien before he destroyed it and handed it to Chiara.

"Thank you." she said.

Woodrow winced. "Well, um…  
thanks, everyone! Good class!"

Why were all my lessons with Apollo? Next was archery I wasn't that bad in anything, other than the climbing wall, i have fof fear of falling.

Apollo was weeping because he only got one bullseye! Come on! I know i got three but it took forever!

"Apollo," she said, "those shots were fantastic. A little more practice and —"

"I'm the god of archery!" he wailed. "I don't practice!"

Next to me, the daughters of Nike snickered. Holly and Laurel victor, stupid insufferable names, how could anyone have problems knowing their parentage?

"Hey, ex-god," Holly said, nocking an arrow, "practice is the only way to improve." She scored a seven on the red ring, but she did not seem at all discouraged.

"For you, maybe," He said. "You're a mortal!"

Her sister, Laurel, snorted. "So are you now. Suck it up. Winners don't complain." She shot her arrow, which landed next to her sister's but just inside the red ring. "That's why I'm better than Holly. She's always complaining."

"Yeah, right," Holly growled. "The only thing I complain about is how lame you are."

"Oh, yeah?" said Laurel. "Let's go. Right now. Best two out of three shots. The loser scrubs the toilets for a month."

"You're on!" Just like that, they forgot about Apollo.

I walked over to him, "hey Apollo."

"What do you want?" he replied.

"To tell you, don't do anything rash. You'll regret it eventually."

"What?" he asked confused, but I already walked away.

Kayla took him by the arm and led me downrange. "Those two, I swear. We made them Nike co-counselors so they'd compete with each other. If we hadn't, they would've taken over the camp by now and proclaimed a dictatorship." i snorted, it was true! They were so competitive they challenged me to a shadow race! I beat them because they can't shadow travel.

"I can't do this, Kayla," he muttered. "I'm too old to be sixteen again!"

You know, Kayla looked a lot like me, green dyed hair and freckles, nothing else i had darker skin and brown eyes hers were blue.

Kayla took a deep breath, as if preparing for an important shot. "You can do it, Dad. You're already good. Very good. You've just got to adjust your expectations. Be patient; be brave. You'll get better."

"No," he said bitterly. "No, it is too painful. I swe-" i cut him off.

"REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!" I yelled.

Realization creeped onto his face. "How did you-?"

"I have my ways." I smirked then walked away, mission one complete!

 **LIIIIIINEEEEEEEBREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK**

 **Apollo POV.**

What just happened?! It's like that girl knew what was going to happen! But that's impossible, the oracle wasn't working! I must ask Nico about this!

Then Kayla said something to shake me out of my stupor, "What is he doing?" I followed her gaze. Sherman Yang was walking slowly, trancelike, into the woods. It would have been foolhardy to run after him, straight into the most dangerous part of camp. So that's exactly what Kayla and I did. We almost didn't make it. As soon as we reached the tree line, the forest darkened. The temperature dropped. The horizon stretched out as if bent through a magnifying glass. A woman whispered in my ear. This time I knew the voice well. It had never stopped haunting me. You did this to me. Come. Chase me again. Fear rolled through my stomach. I imagined the branches turning to arms; the leaves undulated like green hands. _Daphne_ , I thought. Even after so many centuries, the guilt was overwhelming. I could not look at a tree without thinking of her. Forests made me nervous. The life force of each tree seemed to bear down on me with righteous hatred, accusing me of so many crimes….I wanted to fall to my knees. I wanted to beg forgiveness. But this was not the time. I couldn't allow the woods to confuse me again. I would not let anyone else fall into its trap. Kayla didn't seem affected. I grabbed her hand to make sure we stayed together. We only had to go a few steps, but it felt like a boot camp run before we reached Sherman Yang. "Sherman." I grabbed his arm. He tried to shake me off. Fortunately, he was sluggish and dazed, or I would have ended up with scars of my own. Kayla helped me turn him around. His eyes twitched as if he were in some sort of half-conscious REM sleep.

"No. Ellis. Got to find him. Miranda. My girl." I glanced at Kayla for explanation.

"Ellis is from the Ares cabin," she said. "He's one of the missing."

"Yes, but Miranda, his girl?" "Sherman and she started dating about a week ago."

"Ah."

Sherman struggled to free himself. "Find her."

"Miranda is right over here, my friend," I lied. "We'll take you there." He stopped fighting. His eyes rolled until only the whites were visible. "Over…here?"

"Yes."

"Ellis?"

"Yes, it's me," I said. "I'm Ellis."

"I love you, man," Sherman sobbed

What nobody realized was a girl in the woods watching us.

Still, it took all our strength to lead him out of the trees. We led Sherman to the archery range. Between one step and the next, he blinked his eyes and became his normal self. He noticed our hands on his arms and shook us off. "What is this?" he demanded.

"You were walking into the woods," I said.

He gave us his drill sergeant glower. "No, I wasn't."

Kayla reached for him, then obviously thought better about it. Archery would be difficult with broken fingers. "Sherman, you were in some kind of trance. You were muttering about Ellis and Miranda."

Along Sherman's cheek, his zigzag scar darkened to bronze. "I don't remember that." "Although you didn't mention the other missing camper," I added helpfully. "Cecil?"

"Why would I mention Cecil?" Sherman growled. "I can't stand the guy. And why should I believe you?"

"The woods had you," I said. "The trees were pulling you in." Sherman studied the forest, but the trees looked normal again. The lengthening shadows and swaying green hands were gone. "Look," Sherman said, "I have a head injury, thanks to your annoying friend Meg. If I was acting strange, that's why."

Kayla frowned. "But—"

"Enough!" Sherman snapped. "If either of you mention this, I'll make you eat your quivers. I don't need people questioning my self-control. Besides, I've got the race to think about." He brushed past us.

"Sherman," I called. He turned, his fists clenched. "The last thing you remember," I said, "before you found yourself with us…what were you thinking about?" For a microsecond, the dazed look passed across his face again.

"About Miranda and Ellis…like you said. I was thinking…I wanted to know where they were." "You were asking a question, then." A blanket of dread settled over me. "You wanted information."

"I…" At the dining pavilion, the conch horn blew. Sherman's expression hardened. "Doesn't matter. Drop it. We've got lunch now. Then I'm going to destroy you all in the three-legged death race." As threats went, I had heard worse, but Sherman made it sound intimidating enough. He marched off toward the pavilion. Kayla turned to me. "What just happened?"

"I think I understand now," I said. "I know why those campers went missing."

 **MOON POV**

 _Wow Apollo, you figured it out!_ I thought as I watched Apollo help Sherman, I would have helped him but it was Apollos thing to find out, if I interfered it would've made the future go topsy-turvy. So I walked to the dining pavilion in time for lunch. Everyone was cleaning weapons and getting armour ready, I just enjoyed my lunch.

A while into lunch, I noticed Apollo having trouble telling people information or something, so I sat next to him and asked a simple question, "what?".

"Well, i'm afraid nobody will listen to me as there is a race after lunch." he sighed

"Dumdum, I am sitting next to you and free, go on."

"You sound like Meg. but if you must know, I have a hunch on what's luring campers into the woods."

"Uh-huh, and you just figured this out?"

"Yes, when Sher- Err.. a camper.. Was almost taken from camp, me and Kayla stopped him but-"

"Kayla and _I_ " I interrupted

"Whatever, I remembered, in olden times there was a grove of talking trees that told prophecies-"

I smirked, "Talking trees?"

"Yes."

"So, what was that oracle called?"

"I—I can't remember." I ground my teeth. "I should know. I should be able to tell you instantly! But the information…It's almost as if it is eluding me on purpose."

"That happens sometimes," I said. "You'll think of it."

"But it never happens to me! Stupid human brain! At any rate, I believe this Grove is somewhere in those woods. I don't know how or why. But the whispering voices…they are from this hidden Oracle. The sacred trees are trying to speak prophecies, reaching out to those with burning questions, luring them in."

"'Kay" I said going back to my food.

"Wait you believe me?!"

"Yes I do. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well most people wouldn't"

"I'm not most people, you should go to Meg I think they're trying to get your tactics over there" I said pointing to Meg and two of the Hermes girls, he went there and i finished my food.

 **Thank you!**

 **Please review, I appreciate it**

 **Next chapter, the deathrace!**

 **Can't wait to write it**

 **In all demigodishness peace out!**


End file.
